The Peril of My Spark
by sukkazii
Summary: G1. Earth. Prowl is slowly dying. There is something that could save him, but is he ready to do it? (Prowl/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Prowl&Jazz friendship)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of 17**

Prowl laid on his back in a medical berth and watched the medbay's very orange ceiling. Why was it orange? He didn't know. The second in command thought about that rather than Ratchet's tirade. It had been long and loud. The hardest part was that Prowl knew he deserved it. He had worked too intensively and forgotten to refuel and recharge. Well, he hadn't actually forgotten, but he had planned to read one more datapad and things went downhill after that. This wasn't the first time he had worked himself to stasis. Jazz is going to be so angry with him when saboteur returns from his mission, he thought and Prowl was sure that Ratchet would tell him.

The medbay was silent. The second in command waited for Ratchet to come back. The medic had told him to wait and Prowl didn't want to irritate him any more than he already had. Processor ache started to slowly go away and the tactician got up and decided to sit rather than remaining laying. He had been out cold for a few hours and his limbs felt stiff. The second in command stretched his limbs and decided to be brave enough to stand. After a few minutes he sat back down.

Ratchet hadn't said when he would be coming back, so Prowl took a non-work related datapad from his subspace and started to read. Jazz had given him a collection of human detective stories and the tactician had found that he liked those. The second in command wondered how much background research Jazz had done so the saboteur would find stories that Prowl would like. The tactician put up a reminder to thank Jazz.

"I hope that isn't a work related datapad."

Prowl switched his gaze to Ratchet and raised the datapad so Ratchet could see it clearly. "This is a human story I got from Jazz. Nothing to do with work."

"Good. I'll make a few more scans to be sure that everything is alright and then you are ready to go. Down you go."

The tactician put the datapad back into his subspace and lay back down willingly on the medical berth. Ratchet took a medical scanner from the table and walked up to Prowl. The second in command felt small tingle when Ratchet scanned him. The tactician was ready to get up when Ratchet stopped, but medic's hand prevent him from moving.

"Is something wrong?" Prowl asked carefully.

"I need a another scanner. Don't move."

Ratchet went to his office and the tactician heard him cursing and moving things. It didn't sound good. After a few minutes the medic came back with a small medical scanner in his hand. Prowl laid obediently on the berth when Ratchet scanned him again. The scanner's buzz was loud in the otherwise so silent medbay. The medic scanned him twice and then put the scanner down on the nearby table.

"Prowl", Ratchet started. "Your spark's energy level is low. Too low."

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't dangerous yet, but we have to find out what's causing it or it will eventually become fatal. I need to do more tests."

"Now?" Prowl asked and sat up.

"Yes. Now. You are not going anywhere until I have found out what's causing this. Don't even try. My favorite wrench likes you."

"I have work to do and-"

Clang.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl decided to be quiet and lay back down. In theory he had already done all of this day's work and part of tomorrow's and Ratchet knew it.

After two hours of tests Ratchet put down his equipment. Prowl had ended up with a concussion that shouldn't have surprised him. Knowing the tactician's mindset he decided to take the bull by the horns.

"How often have you interfaced?"

"What?" Prowl blurted out and sat up now than Ratchet had backed off.

"Is there something wrong with your audio receptors? How. Often. Have. You. Interfaced?"

"How is that related to my spark's condition?"

"Which one of us is a medic? Just answer my question." Ratchet snapped.

Prowl stared at the red and white bot, but he seemed to be completely serious.

"I don't interface." The second in command said after a while.

"Not at all?"

"I haven't been in a relationship after I joined the Autobots. How is it relevant?"

"Interfacing is an important part of our lives. It literally sustain it. You should know this." Ratchet said in his lecturing voice.

"Know what?" Tactician asked puzzled.

"Overload is an important part of a spark's welfare. The extra energy that builds up during the overload goes to the spark and maintains it's energy level. If you don't interface the spark will fade after many vorns." Ratchet explained in simple terms.

"I have been fine for thousands of vorns."

"After which time your spark has faded enough for my scanners to notice it."

Prowl didn't know what to say to that, so he kept quiet. Ratchet let the second in command process all the information he had given him and started putting his equipment away. After a few minutes Prowl stood up and turned to look at the medic.

"So I'm at risk to deactivate?"

"Not in a few hundred of vorns, but eventually, yes." Ratchet said and continued. "Nothing irreparable has happened - yet. The spark will return to the way it was after gaining enough extra energy."

"I see."

The medic saw that the tactician wasn't happy about the situation, but he couldn't change the facts.

"Don't you have anyone you could ask?"

"I don't know". Prowl hesitated.

"I'm sure that Jazz is more than ready to help you." Ratchet said knowing that the two of them were best friends.

"I don't think about Jazz that way." The tactician said more harshly than he was thinking.

"Doesn't anyone here interest you?"

The second in command found the floor very interesting. The last thing he would do was to confess to Ratchet's his unprofessional feelings toward certain members of the crew.

"If you want to keep it strictly as a medical procedure I can help you." Ratchet said after he realised that Prowl wasn't going to say anything. Not that he had expected him to. The tactician was a very private bot.

"Thank you Ratchet. I'll think about it." The second in command said politely. The medic was just trying to help him after all. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes. Get out. Think about what I said." Ratchet said knowing that Prowl wasn't ready to talk about it.

The tactician nodded and left the medbay with mixed feelings. They were at war, so the risk of dying was real for him, but to deactivate because he didn't interface was somehow absurd. Prowl pushed the situation out off his processor and commed Ironhide. The old warrior could now take the twins out of the brig to his office. The second in command had work to do after all.

 _Next: Prowl will lecture twins, but everything doesn_ _'t go as he had planned._

 _This is 17 chapter long story. I have already written it down. It only requires translation. That depends also other people_ _'s schedules, so I cannot say how long that will take. Hopefully not too long._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of 17**

Prowl arrived at his office before Ironhide and the twins. He sat behind his desk and took up a datapad. The twins had been fighting in the rec room for who knows what reason. They had broken one table and two chairs. Gladly no-one else than the participants had been injured in the fight. Nobody would be crazy enough to step between the two frontliner twins when they fought. The door chimed and the tactician put the datapad back into his desk.

"Enter", he said.

Ironhide opened the door and pushed the twins inside.

"Have fun", the old warrior said to Prowl and closed the door behind the twins before the second in command had time to say anything.

"Thank you, Ironhide", the tactician said to the closed door and changed his attention to the twins. He pointed at two chairs before his desk.

"Sit."

Sideswipe grinned and leaped to the chair, which creaked under him. Prowl didn't fear that the chair would break. The chair had supported much heavier guests, even if not so enthusiastic ones. Why the red frontliner was so eager to receive a disciplinarian, the second in command couldn't understand. Sunstreaker scowled at his brother and sat down much calmly.

"Do you want to explain what happened?" the tactician went straight to the point.

"It was just friendly sparring" Sideswipe answered happily.

"Sunstreaker?" Prowl said changing his attention to the yellow frontliner, who just glared at him.

"There is a difference between sparring and brawling." Prowl said sternly.

"Come on, Prowl. Nobody else was injured." Sideswipe said.

"You destroyed rec room's interior and Ratchet had to repair both of you. It consumes resources, of which we only have a limited amount." The second in command looked at the twins and felt how a processor ache was building up the second time today. Why couldn't these two behave? The tactician didn't even notice touching his helm while his thoughts wandered.

Sideswipe looked at Prowl after the silence stretched. Something was off. The second in command never missed a beat. Prowl was always proper and strict. The red warrior looked at his brother, who shared the same expression.

"Sir", Sideswipe said carefully. "Is every thing alright?"

The tactician looked at the red frontliner with a strange expression, which Sideswipe couldn't decode. The second in command's door wings shacked weakly. The red warrior stood up and Sunstreaker followed his example.

"Prowl, what's wrong?" Sideswipe repeated.

"Should we contact Ratchet?" Sunstreaker asked simultaneously.

The second in command's optics moved from one frontliner to other and he tried to understand what they were saying. When had they stood up? Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked worried.

"What?" the tactician blurted out and was surprised by his voice. His normally so steady voice was now full of anxiety.

"That's it. I'll comm Ratchet." The red frontliner said.

"No, I'm fine." Prowl interrupted.

"Obviously everything isn't fine", Sideswipe contradicted.

"Everything is fine", the second in command repeated in an already more calm voice. "Sit down."

The red warrior looked at Prowl suspiciously, but sat down. The tactician changed his optics to Sunstreaker who had remain standing. Sideswipe took his brother's hand and pulled him back to his chair.

The second in command looked at the twins and took up the datapad.

"You broke one table and two chairs"

The red frontliner looked at Prowl's doorwings shivering. It was a rare occurrence and told a lot about the tactician's mental state. The second in command wasn't as calm as usually. It worried Sideswipe and he was stubborn. The red frontliner wanted to know what was wrong with their tactician.

"What's wrong? I don't believe that the fact that we broke some furniture would make you so uneasy?"

"Sideswipe", Prowl said in a cautionary voice.

"Obviously something is wrong."

Maybe it was because of too little recharge and the bad news, but the second in command snapped at the red frontliner. "Why do you even care?"

"What?" Sideswipe said and he and Sunstreaker looked at the tactician confused.

"You hate me, so why pretend to care."

"What? Prowl! We don't hate you. What you are talking about?" the red warrior almost yelled and stood up.

"But-" the second in command started, but Sideswipe cut him short.

"No buts. We appreciate you. You have always treated us fairly despite every nuisance we have caused. You handle us as individuals contrary to many who just see us as a pair of twins."

"Sideswipe is right", Sunstreaker said. "We like you. We definitely don't hate you. How could you even say something like that?"

The yellow frontliner looked hurt, but his brother seemed angry. Prowl looked at them confused. The twins didn't hate him. Sunstreaker said that they liked him. The tactician didn't know what to think. Many thoughts and possibilities crisscrossed in his processor until the emotions became too much to handle and darkness claimed him.

Sideswipe saw how the second in command's face froze and red frontliner got a few seconds warning before Prowl fell forward. Sideswipe caught him before he hit his helm on the desk. The red frontliner looked at his brother feeling both surprised and worried.

"What did we do?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I don't know. Something is obviously wrong." His brother answered. Neither wanted to think about what Ratchet would say. Sideswipe went around the desk and picked up the tactician in his arms. "We better take him to the medbay and let Ratchet take a look."

"Yeah", Sunstreaker said and opened the door. The trip to the medbay was quiet. Only Tracks saw them, but didn't comment anything under the yellow frontliner's intimidating gaze.

"Hi, Ratchet", Sideswipe said when he entered the medbay with his burden.

"I really don't want to repair you twice in the same day", the medic said and turned around. "What? Slag. Prowl. What have you done? I'll transform you to toasters."

"It was an accident." The red frontliner said. "I have no idea what happened. We were talking and the next moment he just crashed."

"What did you say to him?" Ratchet glared at the twins and pointed to the nearest medical berth. "Put him there."

"Nothing." Sideswipe said confusedly. " At least I cannot come up with anything. He thought that we hated him and we said that it wasn't true."

"Too much emotional input." The medic said. "Now, get out."

"Something else is wrong. Prowl behaved abnormally." Sideswipe added and defied Ratchet's order.

"I'll take care of it. You don't have to worry about it. Now. Get out."

"Ok. We go." Sunstreaker took at his brothers arm and dragged him out. "Do you have a death wish. Nobody stays in Hatchet's domain after he orders you to go."

"But-"

"No buts. Ratchet knows what he is doing. He's the best medic there is."

"So. Prowl crashed because you said that we like him", Sideswipe said summarizing their encounter with the second in command. "What does that mean?"

 _Next: Jazz reprimands the twins and goes to see Prowl._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of 17**

Jazz wasn't happy. He had just come back from a long mission and had heard from Optimus that his beast friend was currently in the medbay. And for the second time today. Jazz had a few carefully chosen words to say to the second in command for working himself to stasis, and a couple more words to the twins, who were in the brig. Prowl however could wait. Ratchet said the tactician was still unconscious. That left the twins next on his list and it was never a good thing to be on Jazz's list.

"So you had to crash Prowl the very same day he worked himself to stasis." Jazz went straight to the point.

"Ah, hi Jazz", Sideswipe said carefully. The saboteur was looking irritated if not angry. "Nice to see you too."

"Care to explain what you did?"

"It was just a stupid little quarrel that got out of control", The red frontliner started explaining.

"Jazz doesn't mean that." Sunstreaker snarled at his brother.

"Ah, well. The latter was an accident", Sideswipe said sheepishly.

"An accident?" The saboteur didn't seem convinced.

"My honor is my bond", the red warrior said and raised his hand above his spark.

"Is Prowl alright?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yes, we are a little worried. He behaved weirdly." Sideswipe explained.

Jazz focused all of his attention on the twins, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's thoughts were wandering and his optics glazed over. It was unnerving. Prowl never behaves like that." Sideswipe shook his helm. "Something is wrong. I just know it."

::Ratchet to Jazz:: The saboteur's comm blasted alive.

::Jazz here::

::Prowl is waking up::

::Thanks Ratchet. I'll be there. Jazz out.::

"I need to go, but doesn't mean that you two are off the hook." The saboteur said looking at the twins grimly before leaving the brig.

oOoOoOo

Prowl onlined his optics and for the second time today looked at the medbay's orange ceiling. Why was he in the medbay again? He had a splitting processor ache. Yes. He crashed. Carefully he went through his memory banks, so he could find a reason why he had crashed. He shouldn't have been surprised about the result. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Of course. He should have known.

"Twice in the same day, Prowler. This has to be a record even for you." A familiar voice said next to his berth.

"Jazz. You are back." The second in command said in a neutral voice, but the saboteur could tell he was pleased.

"The mission was fine. I already reported the preliminary results to Optimus. But boy was I surprised when the big boss told me you were in Ratchet's domain for the second time today." Jazz stared at his friend grimly.

"It was an accident." The tactician said and sat up.

"That you worked yourself to stasis isn't an accident. It's neglect." The saboteur shook his digit at Prowl. A habit which he had learned from Sparkplug. Jazz had used it often enough for Prowl to recognize it's meaning.

"I know. I just… I don't know. It just happened." The second in command looked embarrassed. Or as embarrassed he could ever look.

The saboteur decided to let Prowl off the hook this time and changed the topic. "What exactly did the twins do?"

"It was an accident", the tactician repeated.

Jazz didn't look convinced. "The twins crashed you accidentally?"

"Yes. I'm sure it wasn't their intention." The second in command said thinking about Sunstreaker's words. The twins didn't hate him. Maybe they even liked him.

"What's wrong?" The saboteur suddenly asked.

"What ever do you mean?" Everything is fine." Prowl said, but didn't meet his gaze.

"The twins said that something disrupted your concentration and I know that nothing small bothers you." The saboteur observed the tactician. He had known the bot for almost as long as the war had lasted and they had been friends for most of that time. Jazz knew how to read the second in command. He knew what even the smallest movements meant and now Prowl was being evasive.

"I…it's complicated", the tactician said. He didn't want to lie to his best friend.

"I have time."

"It's embarrassing."

"Prowler. You know all the embarrassing stories about me. One embarrassing thing won't even get you to the same league." Jazz gave a laugh, but then became more serious. "You know you can trust me."

The tactician took a long look at Jazz. The saboteur was his best friend. Maybe Jazz could give him advice. And the saboteur was right. He trusted him.

"I'm dying", Prowl said. "Ratchet scanned my spark energy this morning and it was too weak."

Jazz took the second in command's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Does Ratchet know what is causing it or what could help?"

"Yes and yes."

When the tactician didn't continue the saboteur stood up and hugged his friend. Prowl hugged him back and that said a lot about the second in command's condition. The tactician wasn't a very tactile bot.

"It cannot be that bad. I'll help as much I can. We will get over this." Jazz said and stroked calmly between Prowl's doorwings.

"Apparently I don't interface often enough.", the second in command said so quietly that the saboteur hardly heard him.

"What?" Jazz didn't know what he was expecting, but this obviously wasn't even close to his list.

"Apparently the spark needs somewhat regular overloads to uphold the required energy levels. The threat isn't immediate. Ratchet told me that it will take hundreds of vorns before my spark's energy falls to fatal levels."

"And old Hatchet ordered a good overload for you." The saboteur started to understand his friends embarrassment.

"Practically yes", the tactician admitted.

"And you don't want to?" Jazz asked while moving to sit down in front of Prowl on the medical berth.

"As you well know Jazz, I'm not in a relationship right now." The second in command said and summarized his whole problem in one sentence.

"And you don't do casual interfacing", the saboteur pointed out.

"I'm not like you. I cannot be in such a close interaction just for fun. It just doesn't work for me." The tactician explained. "Besides who would want to be with me. I don't have a pleasant reputation."

"Oh, Prowler. Now you underestimate yourself. Many a bot would be ready to help you."

"I don't want anyone's pity", the second in command snapped.

"I'm glad to help you." The saboteur offered.

"Jazz, you don't have to."

"I know that I don't have to, but I want to. You are my best friend." The saboteur said and took Prowl's hand. "I would do anything for you. You know that. It don't pity you."

"I know", the tactician said and gave one of his rare smiles. "I know."

 _Next: Jazz tries to help Prowl and something surprising is revealed._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of 17**

Ratchet stood in the doorway and watched the two black and white bots. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could guess. If someone could get Prowl to open up it would be Jazz. The second and third in command had been friends for thousands of vorns and that didn't count their time in stasis on Earth. At the beginning many had trouble believing that two so different bots could be friends. You didn't have to understand everything. Ratchet however, understood. Both Prowl and Jazz were hard working soldiers and had a good work ethic. Both were loyal to the autobot ideology and cared about the Ark's crew. And both were stubborn to a fault when they wanted to be. The autobot's second and third in command had much more in common than many guessed. You just had to look deeper.

A small smile rose on Prowl's face and the medic decided it was a good time to let them know he was there. Ratchet stepped in the room and closed his office door behind him. The sound made both bots look in his direction. The smile vanished from Prowl's face and the second in command removed his hand from Jazz's grip. The emotionless tactician was back. Ratchet didn't mind. He knew the difference.

"How are you?" the medic asked and took a medical scanner.

"Better. The processor ache is going away. No error messages." Prowl listed conscientiously.

"Good." Ratchet scanned his patient. "Everything except your spark readings is within acceptable limits. You are free to go, but no work today. You are on medical leave until tomorrow morning."

"But-" the second in command didn't have time to say more before the medic interrupted him.

"No buts. Unless you want me to prolong the time", Ratchet threatened.

"As you say." The tactician gave in and stood up gracefully. "Thank you, Ratchet."

"Now, get out. I have things to do."

"Jazz", Prowl said and looked at the saboteur.

"Sure Prowler", Jazz answered and leaped down. "Let's go."

The saboteur grabbed the second in command's arm and almost dragged him through the corridors. To Prowl's relief they didn't meet anybody before they entered the rec room. The room was quiet. Only Cliffjumper and Bumblebee were sitting on the couch. The minibots were playing video games so enthusiastically that they didn't even notice the newcomers, which was fine by the tactician.

"Sit", Jazz said and pushed the second in command on a chair before Prowl could protest. The saboteur went to fetch them energon. Jazz looked back at the corner where he had left Prowl and noticed how strained the tactician's doorwings were. Not good. The saboteur formed a plan on how to get the second in command to relax a little. Gladly Jazz had experience on that. The saboteur filled their cubes and returned to their table. Jazz sat opposite of Prowl and started telling his latest music discovery. The saboteur even played a few songs to the tactician. After a while Jazz noticed how the second in command's doorwings had set to level he associated a relaxed state.

"A game of chess at your place?" the saboteur suggested when the shift changed and rec room started to become crowded.

"Unless you have nothing better to do", the tactician answered.

"Nah. I have a free night. I will gladly spend it in a more peaceful place." Jazz said, which wasn't a lie. After a long mission he usually wanted a calm environment and some time to collect himself, before he once more was the happy and outgoing party bot everybody loved, Prowl knew that.

The second in command's room was peaceful and quiet. Everything was clean. The room was quite spartan by Jazz's standards, but at the same time very homely. The saboteur had learned to appreciate the room's tranquil atmosphere. It helped him clam down.

The tactician set the game on the small table surrounded by two chairs. Prowl placed the pawns on the chess board while Jazz was making himself comfy. Watching the saboteur wriggle was funny and the second in command couldn't help smiling. After a while Jazz settled.

"Comfortable, Jazz?" the tactician asked with humor in his voice. This was a part of their routine.

"Couldn't be better. Sit down so we can start." The saboteur said.

"You are so impatient sometimes."

Prowl sat down and they played the first game in silence, but Jazz asked for some music after that. The second in command put on some calming classical Earth music, which he had learned to like. The saboteur nodded to the choice appreciatively.

After the third game the tactician stood up suddenly and started pacing in the room. Jazz knew that Prowl needed time to gather his thoughts, so he waited calmly. After a while the second in command stopped right in front of the saboteur.

"I want to try", the tactician said firmly.

"Try what?" Jazz answered even though he had a good idea of what Prowl was talking about.

"Interfacing. I want to try it", The second in command said and his doorwings flapped.

The saboteur stood up calmly. "Are you sure. There is no rush. Ratchet said that you are in no immediate danger"

"Yes. Now is as good a moment as any."

"And you desire it to be with me?" Jazz wanted to be sure.

"Yes. I trust you."

"I'm honored. You have interfaced before?" the saboteur asked because he suddenly realized that he wasn't sure. It had never come up in their conversations before now. The tactician was a private bot.

"Yes, but it has been a while. The last time was before the war." Prowl answered.

"Ok. It doesn't matter. We'll take this slowly." Jazz took the second in command's hand and pulled him closer. "Tell me, if you change your mind."

The tactician nodded and the saboteur smiled at him encouragingly. Jazz had always thought that Prowl was attractive and he liked the bot, so the situation wasn't undesirable for him. The saboteur stroked the second in command's left doorwing. He had touched the tactician sensory panels before, but never like this. He had had praxian lovers before, so he knew how sensitive their doorwings were. Jazz felt how the doorwings started to shiver under his touch.

Prowl tried to be still. Obviously the saboteur knew where to touch and his sensors were going wild. It had been a while since someone had touched him like that. He felt the pleasure, but at the same time his processor was screaming at him how wrong this was. Jazz was his friend and he loved him, but not like that. The second in command tried to reason, that this was just a one method of social interaction and it didn't meant more than that, but he was loosing that battle. The tactician felt the saboteurs hand moving to the back on his neck and pulling him closer. Jazz was preparing to kiss him. Prowl's processor screamed at him and his doorwings were shaking. The second in command shut down his optics, but there was no kiss. The tactician felt how the saboteur released his helm and stepped back. Prowl onlined his optics and felt confused. Jazz looked at him knowingly.

"What?" the second in command asked puzzled.

"I can't do this", the saboteur stated.

"Why?"

"You obviously don't want this." Jazz raised his hand when the tactician was about to deny it. "I know you. Your doorwings were shaking and you couldn't even look at me."

"I…", the tactician started, but didn't know how to continue.

"It's ok. Not everybody is into casual interfacing. There is nothing wrong with that." The saboteur took Prowl's hand and led him to sit on the couch.

"Thank you."

Jazz patted in the second in command's hand. "Because you aren't into casual interfacing I have to ask: Does anyone in the Ark interest you? Even a little."

The tactician decided that the floor was very interesting at that moment, so he didn't notice the victorious smile on the saboteur's face.

"So there is someone - tell me."

"I don't know", Prowl said quietly, but knew that it was in vain. Jazz had already seen through him.

"I don't believe you." The saboteur moved closer to his friend and put his hands around the second in command. "It can't be that bad."

The tactician leaned closer. "It's complicated. I'm the second in command. I can't get involved with the crew-"

"-Nonsense", the saboteur interrupted. "You know that Optimus doesn't care. What about Ironhide and Chromia."

"It's not the same thing,"

"It's completely the same thing. So, who it is?"

Prowl didn't see a way out. When Jazz got something to his head he was as stubborn as can be.

"It's not a he. It's a they", the tactician said after a while.

"You mean…" The saboteur couldn't believe his audio receptors. There was only one "they" in the Ark.

"Yes. Them."

"Ok. I assume that you have not talked to them."

"No. I thought they hated me, but today they said that they never did. Sunstreaker even said they like me."

"Is this why you crashed?" Jazz said when the pieces started to fall in to place.

"Yes. It was so surprising that I couldn't handle it." The second in command admitted.

"I can talk to them if you want", The saboteur offered.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I can be subtle", Jazz said and squeezed Prowl's hand. "Don't worry. Let me take care of it."

"Alright. I trust you", the tactician said and gave the saboteur a small smile. "Thank you."

 _Next: Jazz will talk to the twins._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of 17**

Jazz went to the brig. He was there to set the twins free, but before that he wanted to have a serious discussion with them. After the surprise Jazz found that he wasn't so astonished about the fact that Prowl liked the twins than he had first thought. The red and yellow frontliners had more than met the optics. Even if the twins were undisciplined and rowdy they were also loyal, brave and stubborn. All of those were qualities he could also associate with the tactician. Contrary to the second in command earlier, he hadn't believed for a moment that the twins hated Prowl. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grumbled at the discipline, but they also respected the tactician. But was there more? He had no idea.

"Good morning", the saboteur started with a bright smile.

Red frontliner turned on the berth and sat up. "What brings you here? Surely not our lovely personalities."

"Prowl", Jazz's answer was short and to the point.

"So, something is wrong?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yes, but it's personal. Prowl will tell you if he wants to."

"He is in no danger, right?" Sideswipe asked carefully.

"No, he is in no immediate danger", Jazz said and leaned on the wall.

"But he is in danger", Sunstreaker said not letting the matter drop.

"As I said, it's something he will tell himself if he wants to. Not me. But you don't have to worry about that", the saboteur answered the yellow frontliner's indirect question.

Sunstreaker didn't look satisfied, but he didn't push Jazz. He felt his brother's calming hand on his shoulder. If the saboteur didn't want to tell, he wouldn't tell. It was that simple.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Sideswipe asked changing the topic.

Jazz gazed the twins closely. He had promised to Prowl. Better get to the point. "What do you two think about Prowl?"

"What?" The red frontliner asked.

"It's a simple question. What you think about Prowl?"

"Why you want to know?" Sunstreaker asked suspiciously.

"Humor me."

The twins looked at each other and Jazz was aware that a silent conversation was raging. The saboteur had time to wait.

"Ok. We'll play your game", Sideswipe said after a while.

"But only this one time", Sunstreaker continued.

Jazz smiled. It was one of those _I_ _'m harmless and innocent_ smiles, but the twins didn't buy it.

"We respect him. He keeps us alive during battle, and he is always fair when we do something that requires disciplining", the red frontliner started.

"Which is often, when my brother is around", Sunstreaker added.

"Hey", Sideswipe protested. "It's not my fault every time."

"He seems cold and distant, but we know he's not like that. He occasionally smiles while you and Bluestreak accompany him. Sometimes he even laughs", Sunstreaker said.

"He might smile to you too", Jazz shut down the bars in front of the cell. "You are free to go."

"What?" both of the twins uttered at same time.

"You have already suffered your sentence. You are free to go", the saboteur repeat.

"No. The smiling part. Why would Prowl smile to us?" Sideswipe asked and Sunstreaker nodded.

"Think about that. And remember, if you hurt him, no piece of you will ever be found", Jazz said and walked away.

"That makes no sense", red frontliner yelled after him.

"What do you think he meant? And why would we hurt Prowl?" Sunstreaker asked his brother.

"I don't know. I hate it when Jazz is cryptic", Sideswipe blurted and sat down.

"He said that Prowl might smile to us. What does that mean? That Prowl likes us?" Sunstreaker said and started pacing around.

"I don't know. Although … he did crash when you said that we like him", red frontliner remembered.

"Yeah. He had thought that we hated him. How could he think something like that?"

"Well, we are always in trouble and we complain when he punishes us. And we are not the most easy bots to get along with. You are always angry and I keep causing trouble. But hate is such a strong word."

"Maybe he's insecure", Sunstreaker said and stopped pacing.

"Yes. Emotions aren't his strongest aspects", Sideswipe nodded.

"So Prowl likes us and I mean like like, or that's how I would decode Jazz's words. It would also explain his threat", the yellow frontliner said and sat down next to his brother.

"We like Prowl as you said to him earlier, but do we like him like that?" Sideswipe asked wondering about it as he spoke.

"I don't know. I have never thought about it. He is a sight for sore optics though. I would love to play with his doorwings", Sunstreaker admitted.

Red frontliner gave a laugh. "You have a thing with the wings. I know that. But forget the doorwings. What you think about Prowl himself?"

Sunstreaker leaned on the wall and off-lined his optics. He wasn't good with his emotions. That was something he and the second in command had in common, but they channeled it in different ways. The tactician isolated himself while he and his brother got troubles.

"Prowl wants us both. He understands us when most bots don't", the yellow frontliner said. He and his brother were close. They had had their share of lovers, but those never lasted. His partners were always jealous about the time he spent with his brother. Sideswipe was the other half of his spark and always would be. Nothing could change that. "What do you think?"

"You know me. I have an authority kink", red frontliner said. "Seriously though he is interesting. I wouldn't mind getting to know him better."

"Are we really contemplating this?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yes we are and I at least know what I want to do", Sideswipe said and grinned.

"I suspect I'm thinking the same thing, but how do we approach him? I seriously doubt that our lovely tactician will take the initiative."

"I have an idea, but first we have to get out of here. Who would want to spend their free time in the brig", the red frontliner said and stood up. "Let's go."

 _Next: The twins enter Prowl_ _'s office with a surprise gift._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of 17**

Two weeks had gone by and Prowl hadn't heard anything about the twins. Those two were in angel-mode. Not a single fight or prank had happened. The tactician resigned himself to his lonely fate. He had broken the twins if they didn't have the courage to do anything in fear of having to face him. At least the second in command could think of no other reason for the twins to suddenly act like model soldiers. Prowl knew he shouldn't have let Jazz talk to the twins, but he had his own weak moments and that had been one of them. Why had he done that? He should have known better.

The tactician read a report about an explosion in Wheeljack's laboratory. Even if the twins were behaving, life in the Ark had continued normally. That meant regular explosions in their chief engineer's lab and the occasional brawl. Cliffjumper, who usually annoyed Sunstreaker, had gotten in trouble with Tracks.

A knock on his door stopped his thoughts in their tracks. It was too early for Optimus to visit and Jazz was on a mission. The second in command put the report back on his desk and took a better posture.

"Enter."

The door opened and a familiar black helm peeked through the opening.

"Hi, Prowl," Sideswipe said and stepped inside with a cube of energon in his hand and Sunstreaker in his wake.

The tactician was surprised when he saw the twins after so many days of silence, but he hid it behind an expressionless mask. "How I can help you?" the second in command asked. Prowl was happy that his voice didn't show how nervous he suddenly was. What did the twins want? Had they come here to mock him.

"It's mid-shift break and we didn't see you in the rec room", Sideswipe said.

"So we decided to bring you energon", Sunstreaker continued.

The tactician checked his internal chronometer and the twins were right. It was mid-shift break. He had worked through it numerous times. His work never ended.

The red frontliner put the cube down on the desk. Prowl look at it feeling confused. Nobody brought him energon besides Jazz. Well Bluestreak did some times. Was this some kind of prank?

"You can drink it. It isn't poisoned", Sideswipe said.

"It's not a prank", Sunstreaker continued sensing the second in command's reluctance.

"Thank you", the tactician said and slowly took the cube in his hand. His processor worked full time. There was a great probability that this was a prank, but Sunstreaker seemed honest and maybe a little bit unsure or nervous. Even if the twins usually bent the rules as much as possible, they were usually honest. Of course they never admitted to anything, but there were always certain rules when they did pranks.

The tactician decided to trust the twins and took a sip of energon. It tasted the same as always. The twin's happy expressions confused him. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker seemed honestly happy about such a little thing.

"We have a gift to you", red frontliner said after Prowl had drank his energon. Sunstreaker took a black and white package from his subspace.

The tactician regarded the twins suspiciously. First energon and now a gift. What was going on?

"Why?", Prowl asked, but accepted the gift politely.

"You'll know when you open it", Sideswipe said impatiently. "So open it."

The second in command felt both bots gazing at him intently and knew that they waited for him to open the gift right away. For a moment the tactician though about putting the package aside and opening it after his shift was over without extra optics, but something in the twins gaze made him hesitate. They looked unsure and somehow Prowl didn't want to disappoint them.

"It's not a bribe", Sideswipe said when the second in command didn't open it.

"Thank you." The tactician didn't know what else to say. He nodded to the twins and started to open the package. Checkered black and white paper was bound with red and yellow ribbons. The second in command was careful. He didn't want to damage the paper. After a few moment he had a black and white metal box in his hands, but he didn't see anyway to open it. He looked up and saw how they grinned at him, but in good way.

"It's a puzzle. You had to figure out a way to open it", Sunstreaker said to the confused commander.

"Ah", Prowl said and directed his attention back to the box. He rotated it in his hands and started to scrutinize everything.

Sideswipe sat down in a chair in front of the second in command's desk, the tactician didn't seem to mind. The red frontliner pointed to chair in a corner to his brother. Sideswipe didn't want to talk and disrupt Prowl's concentration. Not that it would have. Head tactician was accustomed to directing a battle in chaotic conditions. A little talk wouldn't have bothered the second in command, but red frontliner wanted to be polite.

The tactician looked focused and relaxed. His demeanor seemed more soft than usual. Was this the Prowl that Jazz and Bluestreak got to see Sideswipe wondered and his brother had similar thoughts. The brothers looked at each other and nodded. They had made the right choice.

After a while there was a small click and the box opened. A smile formed on the second in command's face. It was small, but it was undeniably a smile. Sideswipe was so happy he thought that he would explode. It had been his idea to put their gift in a puzzle, and after seeing how earnestly the tactician had examined the box, he couldn't help but smile himself too. Without looking at his side he knew that his brother had the same smile on his face.

Prowl opened the box carefully and picked up a round metallic board with checkered pattern. The second in command placed the board on his desk and looked at the twins.

"There are also pieces", Sideswipe said.

Inspired by red frontliner's words the tactician looked in the box and there was a false bottom. Prowl lifted up the bottom and saw three sets of pieces which were obviously chess pieces. He took the biggest one in his hand to study it better, and almost cried out in surprise. It was Optimus. He took the next one and recognize it to be Elita. He went over all the pieces and he recognized every single one. All three set were similar, only the color was different. The second in command was speechless.

"I don't know what to say", he said after a while.

"Say yes", Sideswipe said.

"Yes to what?"

"Come with us to rec room after your shift so we can play a three person chess with you new set. We even went through the trouble of learning the rules."

"Why ask me?" Prowl asked.

"Don't be stupid Prowl. This is a our way of asking you to a date", Sunstreaker blurted out.

"To a date?"

"It's human slang. We want to court you", the yellow frontliner clarified.

"Yes. What do you say?" Sideswipe asked.

"I don't want you to ask me on a date only because Jazz-" The second in command started, but Sideswipe interrupted him.

"Stop. This has nothing to do with Jazz. Yes, he helped us notice certain things, but this is just us in action."

"We want this", Sunstreaker added.

The tactician looked at the twins and then at the game board and chess pieces. The twins wanted to go to a date with him. He didn't know what to think. He was so happy that he hadn't crashed - yet. This was what he had wanted. Why the hesitation?

"And this is something you both want?", Prowl asked just to be sure.

"Yes."

"Yes."

Both answers came at same time and in a steady voice. The second in command could tell that the twins were serious. They looked at him shyly. It was an adjective that the tactician wouldn't have used in connection with the frontliners. Maybe they too were nervous. So his answer mattered for them he thought. He looked at the two bots in front of him and decided it was time to be brave. Jazz was going to be so proud of him.

"Yes. I'll accept the invitation", Prowl said officially.

"Good", Sideswipe said and was relived. "So we meet you at the rec room after your shift?"

"Yes. I'll look forward to it", the tactician said honestly.

"We won't bother you anymore. See you later", Sideswipe said and stood up.

"What my brother says", Sideswipe growled and follow his brother example.

After the twins left Prowl put the board and the pieces back to were they belonged. He moved the box to a corner of his desk, so he had proof that the last half hour really had happened. He was going on a date with the twins. The second in command smiled at himself and continue to working. He had a very good reason to be ready when his shift ended.

 _Next: Prowl_ _'s and the twins' date at the rec room._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of 17**

The rec room was full on voices when Prowl arrived there after his shift had ended. The second in command received many gazes because it was a generally known fact that the tactician always worked over time. Prowl looked around searching for the twins. He found them sitting at a corner table. The twins were talking intensively and they didn't notice Prowl arrive. The second in command felt doubt raise in his processor. Maybe they didn't want him here. No, the twins were not like that.

"Hi Prowl. Nice to see you here this early, you always work so late it can't be healthy. Do you want to come and sit with us?" Bluestreak asked and pointed at a table with Hound and Blaster.

"Thank you Bluestreak, but I have a meeting. Maybe some other time", the tactician said gently.

"Oh, then I will not keep you waiting, but it must be a great meeting if it gets you out of your room on time", the gunner commented with a smile.

"Ah, I have a game", Prowl said feeling only a little embarrassed. "Have a nice day, Blue."

"You too, Prowl", Bluestreak said.

The second in command smiled to his protege and took his rations. He turned to look at the room and the twins were watching him with a smile. Sideswipe waved for him to join them. The tactician felt how his doubts vanished and he was flooded with joy.

"Prowl, you came", the red frontliner said after the second in command reached the table.

"Of course... I promised", Prowl said confusedly. Had the twins thought he wouldn't keep his word?

"Don't worry about my brother. He's like that all the time. Sit down". Sunstreaker pointed at a free chair.

Sideswipe watched how the tactician sat down elegantly. How someone could make sitting down to an art, was beyond the red frontliner's comprehension. And why hadn't he noticed it before? He should ask his brother about it later.

The tactician put down the game set and his energon cube. He didn't know how to proceed. Should they start playing right away or talk first. Sideswipe solved his dilemma.

"Take the board out so we can play", the red frontliner said enthusiastically and started describing his day so far.

Sideswipe kept the conversation up, Sunstreaker growled from time to time and Prowl answered any question directed at him. Small talk wasn't something the second in command was familiar with, but fortunately red frontliner knew what he was doing. The tactician won the first game, but he could tell that the twins were knowledgeable in more than just the rules.

"You have read strategies", Prowl said.

"Well, we didn't want to give you too easy a victory", Sideswipe confessed. "It was surprisingly fun."

The second in command didn't know if the red frontliner referred to game or reading strategies.

"Another game?" Sideswipe asked enthusiastically.

"If you want. Sunstreaker?" Prowl turned his attention to the yellow frontliner.

"Fine by me."

"You set up the board while I'll get us energon",the red frontliner said and stood up.

The tactician nodded and start putting the pieces on the board. Neither he nor Sunstreaker had a social personality, so they sat in silence. After a while the second in command decided to open his mouth. He was a curious.

"Did you design these?" Prowl asked knowing that the yellow frontliner had been an artist before war.

"Yes", Sunstreaker said. "I made the design and we hired a human company manufacture them."

"These are beautiful", the tactician said and meant it.

"And unique. Nobody else in the whole galaxy has anything like that."

"I'm flattered.", Prowl said humbly. The twins' gift showed very careful consideration in all details.

Sideswipe came back and started telling a story about their youth while they started a second game. The second in command listened gladly to the twins' youngling adventures. The red frontliner had a habit of ending in trouble already way back then and Sunstreaker always followed him. Sideswipe shared his best pranks from the orphanage. The red frontliner kept the conversation light and only told fun stories, but the tactician could read between the lines how hard the twins' younglinhood had been. When the third game started Sideswipe looked at Prowl and asked him to tell something about his youth.

The second in command was confused. His life had been very monotonous and normal. He didn't have a secret wild youth. He went to school, studied hard and always did his homework. He didn't have siblings and he didn't get to any trouble. His time in the academy had been the same and he graduated as an enforcer with exceptional grades. He had had quite a boring younglinhood and he said so.

"Well, everybody can't be like me and my brother", Sideswipe said. "Tell us something about your friends or something interesting from your enforcer career.

"I really didn't have time for friends. I think Jazz was my first real friend", the tactician admitted, "but I have had a few interesting cases during my enforcer years. If you want to hear…"

"Tell us", Sideswipe said and Sunstreaker nodded.

"This happened when I still was a rookie enforcer", Prowl started his story and the twins listened to him with great interest. Their interaction with enforcers had usually happened when they strayed to the wrong side of the law. It was interesting to hear how real enforcers worked in Praxus. Kaon's enforcers were mostly corrupt. The second in command told his story and the twins noticed that he had a dry sense of humor. It was noticeable if you listened hard enough.

After game four the tactician couldn't believe how much he had talked. He wasn't usually this social. Maybe it was because the twins seemed to honestly care about what he had to say. Prowl had to admit that he had had a nice time. He hadn't been this open with anybody besides Jazz. But now it was a late and they all had an early shift in the morning.

"Thank you. I had a fun time", the second in command said when he packed the game back to the box.

"We also had fun", Sideswipe agreed and kicked his brother under the table.

"Yes. We had fun", Sunstreaker stated and glared at his brother.

"I hope we can do this some other time." red frontliner said.

"I would like that", the tactician answered and smiled.

The twins wished him a good night and Prowl stood up. Now the second in command noticed the curious gazes in their direction. The Ark's members love to gossip and undoubtedly tomorrow the whole Ark would know that he had spent the evening with the twins. He decided not to worry about it.

 _Next: The twins take Prowl on a date to a racing track._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 of 17**

When the end of the shift approached, Prowl felt a weird tingle, which he had learned to associate with enthusiasm. Today would be his fifth date with the twins and they had promised to take him outside of the Ark. What they had planned, the second in command didn't know. He was curious and he would have had his ways to find out, but he let the twins keep their surprise. It was important to them.

They had taken things slowly. Casual touches here and there, smiles and laughter. The tactician had noticed that he had felt better with the twins than he had in a very long time. Jazz always wanted to know the smallest details on their dates, but Prowl knew that it was only because the saboteur cared about , not only, but the second in command knew that Jazz wouldn't gossip.

They were all a little unsure about their relationship, all for different reasons. The tactician had a hard time believing that someone could like him as he was. He thought he was a boring by any standard. He also didn't believe he was as good looking as the twins or Jazz had claimed. He was just an ordinary Praxian enforcer model. Nothing special. Unlike the twins who were sight for sore optics, not to mention their alt modes, which were gorgeous. He was just an ordinary police car.

The second in command pushed his insecurity aside and stacked the last datapad neatly on top of the previous one. He would take those to Optimus and then all of his work was done. There was a lot that he could still do, and previously would have done, but now those datapads could wait until tomorrow. He had other plans - again.

Optimus was in his office when the tactician took the datapads to him. The matrix-bearer wished him a good evening and smiled knowingly. Did everyone know he had a date today? Jazz had visited him in middle of his shift, brought him an energon cube, and told him the latest rumors. This was a regular occurrence - what was new, was that Prowl was in the middle of those rumors. The second in command's very young relationship with the twins had been received in positive light. Those who happened to mention something negative within the twins audio range received more than just a bruised ego. Prowl had been forced to lecture those two on the subject. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were not famous for their diplomatic skill.

The tactician was on time at the Ark's main entrance. He heard two very familiar engines before he saw them cruise in to view. The twins radiated energy.

"Ready to go?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes", Prowl answered shortly.

"Follow me." Sideswipe said and shot ahead.

The second in command transformed and followed the red frontliner. Sunstreaker followed suit. They headed out one after the other in a surprisingly moderate fashion. The tactician only had to remind Sideswipe about the speed limits a few times. The red frontliner kept up the conversation and the others joined in more frequently than on their first date. They were starting to become familiar with each other.

A couple of hours later they drove through a forest to a private racing track. Sideswipe transformed back and looked quite smug. The first in command let his sensors sweep the area before he transformed.

"What do you say? The place is ours for a few hours", Sideswipe said and smiled enthusiastically.

"Sounds nice", Prowl answered. The tactician felt his enthusiasm grow. He hadn't really raced after they shipwrecked here. Until presented with the opportunity he hadn't realised how much he had missed it.

"We should drive a couple of laps before the main event, so we can familiarize ourselves with the course", Sideswipe said while he sending the map of the track to the second in command. This place was nothing compared to what they had had on Cybertron, but by human standards this was a good track.

The red frontliner beaconed the tactician to get started first. Prowl nodded and transformed back to his Datsun form and shot ahead. The second in command heard how the twins started after him. Soon they were on both sides of him. The track was wide enough for them to do so. They drove in silence.

::The real deal starts after the next corner:: Sideswipe said and two engines roared in agreement.

They approached starting line neck to neck. The tactician knew his enthusiasm was easy to read and he knew he wasn't the only one. The twins were famous for their unauthorized races and Prowl had punished them often for it. The situation was a different now. How the twins had been able to rent the whole track only for their use, the second in command didn't know, but he could appreciate it. The best way to do that was to give the twins a hard race. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were indeed fast, but so was he.

They crossed the line and the red frontliner shot himself up to first place his engines squealing in protest and his brother followed him closely. Prowl took in the situation calmly and analyzed the twins movements. It happened automatically. He was a tactician after all. The twins clearly had no idea of his potential, so he could easily find a spot to make a flashy overtake. They were so flabbergasted that they couldn't keep up.

"Holy slag. That was great", Sideswipe said and transformed. Prowl and Sunstreaker transformed too. The red frontliner couldn't stay still and jumped around enthusiastically. He took the second in command's hand, pulled him closer and kissed him. Prowl and Sunstreaker froze. Suddenly Sideswipe realised what he was doing and jumped backwards.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was doing." The red frontliner started panicking and waved his hands."I didn't mean-"

"I don't mind", Prowl interrupted surprising himself too.

Sideswipe watched him closely. "So you don't mind if I do it again?" the red frontliner asked stepping closer to the tactician.

"I don't mind", the second in command repeated and closed the distance between them. Sideswipe put his hand carefully on Prowl's back avoiding the doorwings. The first kiss had been hasty and unplanned. He hadn't even realised what he was doing. This kiss he wanted to properly enjoy.

The tactician felt the red frontliner's warm frame against himself. This was really happening. Sideswipe had kissed him and was going to do it again. The second in command felt his core temperature raise. Then the red frontliner was kissing him - Primus Sideswipe was a good kisser. Prowl felt himself melt in the red frontliner's grip. Was this how it was supposed to feel? Nobody had ever kissed him with such passion.

Carefully Sideswipe loosened his grip and looked at right to the tactician's blue optics. He liked what he saw. The second in command's optics were a deeper blue than usually and I-want-you was clear for everybody to see. The red frontliner looked at his brother and gave a good-natured laughter.

"He wants to kiss you too, but is too shy to ask", Sideswipe said and nodded toward his brother.

Prowl turned to look at Sunstreaker, who looked at them and realised he wanted to kiss him too. Did the yellow frontliner taste the same as his brother? The tactician gave his hand and Sunstreaker stepped hesitantly towards him. The second in command wrapped his hand around the yellow frontliner. He didn't know where he got the strength to do so, but he didn't care. Here and now, he wanted that kiss. Sunstreaker's kiss was more primitive than his brother's, but no less intensive. When they separated Prowl heard their cooling fans working.

"We didn't plan this", Sideswipe said.

"Which part. That you lose or the kiss", the tactician teased.

"Neither", Sunstreaker blurted out.

"Yes. How you were so fast?" the red frontliner asked now than his processor started working again.

"Enforcers have to be fast to catch law breakers. I'm also a tactician. Analyzing opponents is what I do."

"Well, now we know. I hope you have other tricks too", Sideswipe said.

"You will see", Prowl said.

They decided to have a few more races and in the end they had to admit that they were even. Everyone won at least one race and nobody had fallen too far behind. Their time at the track ended and the tactician had to admit that he had had more fun than in a long time. How had the twins known that this was what he needed, when he hadn't known it himself.

The drive back to the Ark was peaceful. The second in command didn't even have to remind the twins about the speed limits. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker escorted him to his door.

"Can we kiss you a good night?" The red frontliner asked hesitantly. They hadn't talked about the kisses after the fact.

Prowl blushed, but nodded. He didn't trust his voice. Sideswipe kissed him first and the tactician felt how his spark started pulsing faster. The red frontliner took a step back and gave a room for his brother. Again their kisses were both similar and oh-so different. The twins wished him a good night and left

The tactician typed his code and the door opened. He stepped inside his quarters and decided to sit down on his couch to enjoy the after effects of the kisses. He had a few minutes of peace before his door bell chimed. Who would want to visit him this late? The second in command checked the time on his internal chronometer and was surprised. It wasn't as late as he had thought. Prowl didn't feel like standing up so he pinged the code to his door. Soon a lively Jazz stepped in with two energon cubes in his hand.

"Red Alert told me a couple interesting things, Prowler. I take it the date went well?" the saboteur said and smiled knowingly.

The tactician blushed, again. Of course Jazz had already heard about the kisses.

 _Next: Tracks causes problems._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 of 17**

Sideswipe sipped his energon while he was waiting for his brother and Prowl to arrive. Sunstreaker had visited the town nearby and wanted to hit the washtracks before appearing in public. The second in command was working as usual. The tactician had however promised to join them today and the red frontliner knew that Prowl would keep his word unless something important happened. The cons had been quiet lately.

Sunstreaker walked in in his flawless finish and scanned the room for his brother. He was not surprised that Sideswipe's choice was a corner table. They both knew that the second in command would like to sit with his back to the wall because of his sensitive doorwings. The yellow frontliner fetched his energon and walked straight to his brother without looking at the others.

"You look good", Sideswipe commented.

Sunstreaker growled his answer, but before the red frontliner could ask him to repeat himself they received a message from Prowl.

::I'm a little late. The meeting took longer than I estimated.::

::Ok. Thanks for telling us.:: Sideswipe said before his brother had time to react.

The twins had noticed that the second in command was on time or if he for some reason was late he always commed them. The tactician's schedule was hectic and changing, but the twins had learned to live with it. Somehow Prowl found time for them. They had been courting the second in command now for a couple of months and they were taking things carefully. Not that it bothered either of them. The tactician was worth it. After their date on the racing track they had stolen kisses from time to time. Prowl had confessed his condition to them, but he had said that he didn't want to push them too fast forward before everybody was ready for it.

Sunstreaker told about his trip to town and Sideswipe listened. Neither of them noticed Tracks, who stared at them with a disgusted look on his face, before he tottered over to the next table with on energon cube in his hand.

"You know that he doesn't care about you?"

"Go away", Sideswipe said without looking up.

"Think about it. What could you ever give him? He's so much above you. You are not in his league."

"Tracks", the red frontliner said threateningly and put his hand Sunstreaker's shoulder to calm him. It would be bad to get into a fight just before their date. Prowl wouldn't appreciate it if they spent their date in the brig.

"He just wants to interface with you. There is nothing else you could give him."

Sunstreaker dashed. Sideswipe had time to catch him before he launched himself at Tracks, but only because he knew his brother so well. The red frontliner felt how Sunstreaker shivered with anger. "He's not worth it, brother."

"What is happening here?" Jazz appeared on the scene. "Tracks, is this high grade?"

"I just told them the truth. It's not my fault if they can't handle it."

"You!" Sideswipe said and started thinking that maybe he should have let his brother deal with Tracks.

"Give me the cube. You have had enough already. Come. You'll spend the rest of the evening in the brig." Jazz said and started helping Tracks out of the room.

The red frontliner sat back and his brother followed his example. Sideswipe sipped his energon again and started telling about his day. After a while he stopped and looked at his brother. Everything wasn't alright.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think he's right?" Sunstreaker asked quietly.

"Who?"

"Tracks."

"What? No! Tracks doesn't know what he's talking about. He just wanted to irritate us", the red frontliner looked at his brother apprehensively. "You know that Prowl isn't like that."

"Do I?"

"Sunny! You are not thinking clearly now."

"Whatever," Sunstreaker said and started sulking.

Finally the meeting at Optimus' office was over and Prowl could leave. He took the last datapads to his office, before he continued to the rec room. His pace felt lighter than normal. The treaty with the humans had taken all of his attention before, but now he was ready for the twins. He was glad that they could live with his chaotic schedule. It sucked when one was in a relationship, but they were at war. Everyone understood that.

The rec room was almost full when the second in command arrived. He smiled when he saw the twins in a peaceful corner. The tactician fetched his rations and started moving towards them.

"Good evening", Prowl said and sat down in the chair that was obviously reserved for him.

"Hi, Prowl", Sideswipe said and look at the second in command's tired frame. "Hard day?"

"Let's say that I'm happy when this treaty is finalized. How was your day?"

"Good. Nothing special. Sunny went to town."

"Really. Did you see anything worth mentioning?" the tactician asked.

Sunstreaker growled and shifted his gaze to the wall.

"Don't mind him. He's sulking", Sideswipe said and started telling Prowl about his day.

Prowl listened to the red frontliner, but he looked worriedly at Sunstreaker from time to time. Something had clearly happened and the second in command didn't know what. He was a little worried about the yellow frontliner.

"…and then I-" Sideswipe said when Sunstreaker suddenly looked at them and interrupted him.

"What do you want from us, Prowl?"

The way the yellow frontliner said his name so venomously startled the second in command.

"What do you mean?" he asked feeling confused.

"You just want to interface. You don't care about us", Sunstreaker said hotly. "Why pretend anything else. We can now go and interface. Get it over with."

"What? No!" the tactician cried out and stared at Sunstreaker in utter disbelief.

"Why not. It's only thing you care for!"

"Sunny, no-" Prowl started.

"Don't call me Sunny. You have no right," the yellow frontliner said and stood up. "Forget everything."

The second in command watched Sunstreaker leaving the room. What just happened? The tactician shifted his gaze from the empty door to Sideswipe, who looked uncomfortable.

"I.. he.. this is not… I have to go," the red frontliner blurted out before he too vanished.

Prowl was left alone at a table with three energon cubes. Sunstreaker's words finally got to him. They thought he only wanted to interface, when nothing could be farther from the truth. The second in command felt fear grip him. Had he lost them? Sunstreaker had said his name so venomously. He didn't want it to be all over. He didn't want to lose the twins now that he had had a taste of a different life.

 _Next: Jazz is not happy._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 of 17**

Prowl sat alone in a dark room. He wondered how things had gone so wrong so suddenly. He had wanted to be honest and had told the twins his conditions, but he hadn't expected this result. The second in command didn't know who he should be angry at. Should he be angry at himself because he had allowed things to go so far, or the twins because of their weird conclusions. He had a reputation of being cold and emotionless, but he had thought that the twins had seen inside his outer shell. Obviously not. Why try at all?

This was all Jazz' fault. If the saboteur hadn't gotten him to believe that he had a chance, he wouldn't even have tried. Jazz always got him to try new things, and most of those he had to admit he liked. There had been a few catastrophes like the rock concert. He had gotten a processor ache from that music. This was however the biggest catastrophe by far.

"You shouldn't sit in the dark", a familiar voice said from the door.

"Jazz. What are you doing here?" the tactician asked without shifting his gaze from the floor.

"I heard what happened."

The saboteur closed the door and put the lights on, but only on a dim setting. Prowl sat on the edge of the couch and looked at the floor. The second in command's door wings drooped and Jazz saw how the tactician's demeanor was depressed. The saboteur didn't like what he saw at all, but he had expected it. He had escorted Tracks to brig when Red Alert had commed him about what had happened in the rec room.

"It's over", Prowl said. "They don't want to be with me anymore. It's all your fault. You made me think I had a chance."

"My dear Prowl. If it's someone's fault, it's Tracks'. He opened his big mouth in the rec room."

"Tracks?", the second in command looked at Jazz confusedly. "Why would this be Tracks' fault?"

"You are not the only one who is insecure. And Tracks said things that got Sunstreaker to suspect that you don't care about them."

"But…"

"Yes?"

"I care about them a lot. I don't want anyone else", the tactician said so sparkbroken that Jazz sat down next to him and hugged him.

"I know. And deep in their spark, they know it too, but sometimes badly chosen words get us to doubt ourself and others. Come. Let's put you to berth. Things will look better tomorrow." The saboteur helped Prowl to up and lead him to the berth.

"I don't want to be alone."

"You are not alone. I'm here. Just recharge", Jazz said and sat down on the edge of the berth.

OOoOoOo

"Sunny. Talk to me", Sideswipe pleaded.

"There is nothing to talk about. Stop bothering me", Sunstreaker turned his back to his brother and started organizing his art supplies.

"We need to talk. You cannot just walk away", the red frontliner said and gripped his brother's shoulder.

"Don't touch me", Sunstreaker growled and slapped the hand away from his shoulder.

"Sunny-"

"-Don't call me by that name."

"We need to talk about it", Sideswipe grabbed his brother's hand and turned Sunstreaker to face him. "Tracks is an idiot. You can't believe anything he says." The red frontliner leaned back just in time to avoid the blow aimed at his face, but he didn't release his grip. "You know that yourself. Prowl isn't shallow. He doesn't do anything casually."

Sunstreaker threw himself against Sideswipe and they both fell to the floor. "Why would he care about us? Primus, he's Prime's second in command. The only thing we could give him is a good interfacing."

"You don't really think like that, Sunny." Sideswipe got up from under his brother. When Sunstreaker didn't answer or move at all the red frontliner turned him around. Sunstreaker looked subdued.

"I screwed up, didn't I", the yellow frontliner said quietly.

"I would said that you screwed up in a major way", a third voice took part in the conversation. A voice that wasn't soft. Sideswipe watched how Jazz stepped in and closed the door. The saboteur didn't look happy. "You know, if the only thing Prowl would want was interfacing, I would have been more than happy to help him out. But our lovely second in command doesn't do casual relationships and certainly not casual interfacing. You should know that by now."

"I know", Sideswipe said. "But Sunny feels insecure."

"I don't"

"Yes, you do. You always do this when things get serious. You drive away everybody you start to have feelings for."

"I warned you", Jazz said and leaned on the wall. He looked relaxed and dangerous at the same time.

"We'll fix this," Sideswipe said. "Won't we, Sunny?"

"I can't fix this." Sunstreaker started to sit up. "He hates us now."

The saboteur laughed. "One thing I know about Prowl is that he doesn't hold grudges. An honest apology will make a big difference."

"How should we ask for his forgiveness?" Sideswipe asked.

"That's your problem. I recommend you do it during his free time. But I'll give you on a tip." Jazz noticed how the twins' attention focused on him. "Prowl likes acid confections."

"Thank you Jazz", Sideswipe said honestly and nudged his brother.

"Yeah. Thank you, Jazz." Sunstreaker growled.

"Don't disappoint me," the saboteur said before he left. When the door closed Sideswipe stood up and pulled his brother up from the floor.

"You will start baking," the red frontliner said to his brother.

"Why me?"

"Because you caused this whole mess. I'll visit Mirage. With some luck he will part with some vintage high grade."

"It'll not be cheap. Mirage values that stuff."

"Prowl is worth it, don't you think?" Sideswipe asked his twin.

"Yes he is."

 _Next: The twins_ _' apology._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 of 17**

Prowl stared at a package in front of his office door. It had black and white paper with yellow and red ribbons, exactly as the same as the gift that the twins gave him last time, so it was a logical conclusion that it was from them. The second in command even calculated the probability for it. It was high. Why would they give him a gift after yesterday? Was it a prank?

The tactician stood a few minutes and just looked at the package. His battle computer gave a lot of possibilities. He decided to act after he got a few curious glances from bots walking past his office. Prowl discarded caution and picked the package up. Nothing exploded. He opened the door and stepped inside his office for a more careful investigation.

The package was quite light. When he moved it, he heard something moving inside it. The second in command made room for the package on his desk. If it was a prank, he didn't want all of his datapads to glitter - or worse. Nevertheless the tactician was curious and maybe a little hopeful. He opened the ribbons and put them carefully on his desk. Slowly he unwrapped the paper and an astonished sound escaped his lips. He was looking at energon confections.

Prowl sat down behind his desk. There was a note on top of the confections and he picked it up. Elegant glyphs formed an apology and a request to arrive at specific coordinates after his shift ended. The second in command put the note down next to the ribbons and leaned back. The twins were apologizing. It meant they were sorry. It opened up a lot of possibilities.

The tactician picked up one of the confections and examined it. It looked like a normal energon confection. Although he had already discarded the possibility of a prank. This was an honest apology and he should weight his options. First however he would enjoy a confection. It had been too long since he had last eaten anything like that. In fact it had been before they left Cybertron. Quite too long.

The confection melted in his mouth and Prowl found himself smiling. It was an acid confection. Just like he liked it. How had the twins known?

"That had to taste good if the quivering of your doorwings is any indication."

"Jazz! Did you hack in to my office - again?"

"Yep. Aw. You smiled."

"Jazz," Prowl said and tried not to smile. Without any success.

"Obviously the twins did something right", the saboteur said and sat down in a guest chair.

"Did you have something to do with this?" the second in command asked even if he had his own suspicions already.

"Might be that I gave them a tip, then again I might not have", Jazz said and put his feet on the desk.

"Jazz, take your feet off my desk", the tactician said and tried to sound irritated. It was difficult when he still tasted the awesome acid flavor in his mouth.

"I don't know. What's in it for me?"

"Maybe I feed you one of these confections if you don't take your feet away. These are, ah so lovely, acid flavored."

"Yuck. Who would want that", Jazz laughed and sat properly in his chair. "I don't know how you can eat those. I want my confections as sweet as possible."

"I have always liked them acid flavored."

"What you are going to do?" Jazz asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" Prowl looked at the saboteur feeling confused.

"About the apology. I assume that's what this is. I hope."

"Ah. I haven't decided yet. They hope to meet me later today," Prowl said and slowly ate his confection. "What do you think?"

"I think that you have to follow your spark and decide if they are worth taking a risk or not. What ever you decide, I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you, Jazz. I appreciate it."

OOoOoOo

Sunstreaker put down a yellow picnic cloth on the grass. How Sideswipe had found it, he had no idea. His brother had a habit of finding and collecting weird things, most of which were used in a various ways to prank. The yellow frontliner had a long time ago stopped to troubling his processor with Sideswipe's doing. Often it was just better not to know.

"Shouldn't he already be here?" Red frontliner asked and arranged the basket on the picnic cloth for about the tenth time already.

"He still has a few minutes. You know he is punctual", Sunstreaker said even if he wasn't any calmer than his brother.

Sideswipe had organized everything and Sunstreaker had helped him as much he could. The yellow frontliner was a good baker and he had made many kinds of confections, most of those were acid flavored. He had even tried new recipes. One of the new ones were the Praxian confections. Sunstreaker had ended up asking for help from Bluestreak, who had helped him without asking for anything in return. The twin's and the second in command's current situation was the hottest gossip in the Ark and yellow frontliner was quite sure the gunner knew why he wanted to learn those recipes. Bluestreak had always been kind to them and was first to accept their relationship with the tactician.

"I hear his engine", Sideswipe cried out.

Sunstreaker stopped to listen and heard it too, the powerful Datsun's engine and on time. The sound that was so familiar to them by now. They waited for Prowl to arrive. After a while the engine sound stopped and they knew that the second in command had transformed to walk up the hill. Sunstreaker looked at how the tactician advanced slowly towards them. The sun glimmered on Prowl's armor and the second in command looked almost like an angel. The yellow frontliner took an image capture and stored it in his memory banks. He would paint it later.

"I wasn't sure you would come", Sunstreaker said when the tactician stopped in front of them. Sideswipe glanced angrily at his brother. This wasn't how he had wanted to start the conversation.

"Neither was I", Prowl replied quietly. Sunstreaker noticed the second in command's drooping door wings. It was a clear sign that that the tactician wasn't feeling great. The yellow frontliner had learned to read Prow's body language during their short time together.

"Please, sit down", Sideswipe said and pointed at their picnic place.

The second in command nodded and sat down. He didn't know what to say, so he was quiet. He looked at how the twins sat down and Sideswipe took a small bottle of energon from a basket, which could only be high grade with that color. The tactician looked at the bottle for a long time.

"We are all off duty, so there is no reason we couldn't enjoy a little high grade. It doesn't break any regulations," Sideswipe said in defensive manner when he noticed Prowl's gaze. Had he made a mistake?

The tactician shifted his gaze from the bottle to the red frontliner and saw how nervous he was. Sideswipe was right. There weren't any regulations that prevented them from enjoying the high grade. "You are right. I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention-"

"It's alright Prowl. We understand", Sideswipe said and lifted the bottle. "There isn't much, but it's good. Sunny, would you care to get the cubes."

Sunstreaker dug up three cubes from the basket and handed them over to his brother. Sideswipe poured the high grade in the first cube and handed it to the second in command. The tactician took a careful sip and the twins saw how his optics brightened.

"Wow", was only thing Prowl could say. It was obviously a vintage high grade from the towers. The second in command wasn't of noble birth, so he had only rarely had a chance to enjoy high grade of this quality. There was only one bot in the Ark, who logically could have something like this in his possession and it wasn't Sideswipe or Sunstreaker. How the twins had been able to get Mirage to part with it, the tactician didn't even want to guess. The price hadn't been cheap before the towers fell, let alone now. That the twins were ready to make such a trade made Prowl feel humble.

"You are worth it", Sideswipe said guessing what the second in command was thinking. "We are sorry and we are not good with words, so we decided to show you how much we appreciate you. Here are some energon confections that Sunny made himself. He's getting quite good at it."

The red frontliner gave the tactician a plate with a few energon confections. There were different sizes and shapes. Prowl took one which he saw was an acid flavor. He might want to experiment later, but not yet. The second in command put the confection in his mouth and he couldn't help smiling. The confection melted in his mouth slowly and the taste was heavenly. It was just like the ones he had eaten when was just a sparkling. He had been spoiled twice in a same day.

Sunstreaker felt how a weight fell from his shoulder when he saw their guest starting to smile. He had been unsure how his confections would be received. A small smile from the tactician was worth all of the trouble he had gone through.

"Apology accepted", Prowl said after he had eaten the confection. He had had the whole day to think about what to do and he had always came back to Jazz' words. The twins were worth the risk. He had never been as happy as with them, even if their time together had been short. And Optimus always told them to live a full life even during the war. If they gave up living, it would be same as letting the cons win. The second in command hadn't really been living for a long time, but it had changed when the twins stepped into his office with a gift.

Sideswipe moved next to the tactician and Prowl put his hand around the red frontliner. Sideswipe put his helm on the second in command shoulder and looked at his brother expectantly. When Sunstreaker didn't move, the tactician held out his hand to the yellow frontliner to show him that he was welcome. Slowly Sunstreaker stood up and moved the other side of Prowl. The second in command put his hand around the yellow frontliner and Sunstreaker followed his brother's example and leaned on the tactician. There was no need for words. All was well.

"You hands are now taken. Do you know what that means?" Sideswipe said suddenly to Prowl. "It means that we have to feed you."

For a moment Sunstreaker thought that his brother had gone too far, but then he heard the second in command's bright laughter.

 _Next: The twins invite Prowl to a movie night in their quarters._


End file.
